Razoo Qin-Fee
Razoo Qin-Fee is a minor antagonist in the 2015 film Star Wars: The Force Awakens. He was the right-hand man of Tasu Leech, the leader of Kanjiklub. He was portrayed by Iko Uwais, who also plays Li Noor in 22 Miles. Biography Razoo Qin-Fee was a native of the planet Nar Kanji who was banned from the underground Zygerrian fighting circuit for cheating, despite the fact that the sport lacked any rules. He became a member of the criminal Kanjiklub gang who operated out of Nar Kanji, and by thirty years after the Battle of Endor, served as a lieutenant and second-in-command to the gang's leader Tasu Leech. Qin-Fee was responsible for the maintenance of the gang's mismatched weapons and armor, and regularly modified them to the other gang members specifications. After the Kanjiklub leant the smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca 50,000 credits to capture rathtars for King Prana, Qin-Fee was amongst a group of gang members who accompanied Leech to reclaim the loan from Solo. The gang boarded Solo's Baleen-class heavy freighter Eravana above the planet Jakku, and found Solo in the ship's airlock arguing with the Guavian Death Gang, another criminal faction he had borrowed from. Leech and Bala-Tik, leader of the Death Gang, both demanded their money back from the smugglers, but then took interest in the astromech droid BB-8, who was stood with Solo and matched the description of a droid the First Order were looking for alongside two fugitives. Suspecting the fugitives were also onboard, Qin-Fee stepped forward and another member of Kanjiklub began searching the airlock with an illuminator. As the criminals searched, Solo attempted to stall for time by claiming the droid was his and not the one being searched for, but Bala-Tik saw through the lie and demanded that Solo hand over BB-8 and the fugitives. Qin-Fee offered the alternative that Solo simply die, which earned a laugh from several other criminals, before the lights of the airlock corridor began flickering. Uncertain of this new development, the Death Gang and Kanjiklub prepared to kill Solo and Chewbacca and take the droid, but were interrupted when both criminal factions were attacked from behind by the rathtars, which had accidentally been let loose by the scavenger Rey and the former stormtrooper Finn; the fugitives that the criminals were searching for. Qin-Fee fled down the corridor away from the rathtar, but paused when he passed a pair of Guavians fleeing in the opposite direction. He then hailed another Kanjiklub member to approach him, but fled after the Guavians when his fellow gang member was grabbed by a rathtar. He then encountered another two Kanjiklub members and briefly conversed with them, deciding to avoid both ends of the airlock and head down a third corridor. His comrades were then devoured by another rathtar and Qin-Fee was forced to flee alone in the opposite direction from the Kanjiklub's starship, leaving his only hope of survival to circle back around and avoid the rathtars. He, unlike many of his comrades, survived, being able to escape the rathtars. Solo, Chewbacca and the fugitives managed to escape the Eravana onboard the YT-1300 light freighter the Millennium Falcon, killing one of the three rathtars on the heavy freighter as they left. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Thugs Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Gangsters Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Presumed Deceased